Before We Turn to Stone
by Trappedinthestars13
Summary: Their fates were etched into the sky so elegantly and perfectly, so that they wouldn't intertwine until that one moment that would change it all. It was always destined to failure for it was written in the stars, but maybe it was time for them to realize that nothing was ever written in stone. Joy/Jerome. For HOA One Shot Day 2013.


_**AN: This is my one shot for HOA oneshot day. I have been dying to write a fic for Joy and Jerome who are my OTP for HOA and today gave me an excuse to post one. So here it is; a story for my favorite pairing that I hope all of you will like and if you do, review and favorite!**_

Before We Turn to Stone

There was just something about him. The way he could sneak into a room so easily and casually that it seemed only natural to have him eavesdrop, the way his eyes always held a twinkle of mischief that no matter what never went away, the way his lips were always upturned into this lazy smirk almost as if he were taunting you and saying 'I know something you don't.' Oh, how trouble was practically written across his forehead for everyone to read and yet people always found themselves in his presence, just standing there and waiting to be broken.

Joy thought she knew better. Actually, she had convinced herself that she did. Every moment, every thought, every word that he let out and she could grasp, she shoved into the folder of her mind and allowed herself to automatically know when it was all a lie which, sadly, was often.

However, something began to change. She no longer searched his words for lies. She no longer found herself rolling her eyes at his jokes but, instead, laughing with him. That was just the beginning and as soon as it happened everyone knew that she was frozen and trapped in his presence.

An illusion is only as strong as other people view it and because of that her façade was slowly beginning to crumble. The only problem was that she didn't realize it.

They all tried to warn her and remind her of all the bad things that had come from him, but she decided to dismiss those things and rather than dwell in the past, she chose to focus on the future.

(***)

She was quite clever. She separated herself from everyone else, but it was always for a good reason. It was because she knew things that other people could only dream of. Things that until recently proven, were seen as myths. Perhaps that's why her reputation as a trouble maker was worse than anyone else's. Actually, that wasn't the reason. You see, she wanted what she couldn't have. Whether it was friends, a boy, or even adventure, she spent most of her time trying to grasp it and take it from other people. Recently she decided to let it all go and start over. She realized she had all she needed, so she locked up all her precious belongings and faded into the shadows once more.

Jerome didn't notice for a while. However, he eventually saw the distance she had created between her and her so-called friends. He didn't think too much of it simply because he was trying to juggle his own mess of a life. Though, after some time, his life began to sort itself until light broke through the clouds and she was revealed in all her glory… or so he thought.

It just so happens that she was as broken as him…. maybe even more. And he liked that. For once he wasn't the one receiving looks and having to hear people whisper about his 'daddy issues.' They chose to tell it to him straight. So now he was standing by his locker watching as she walked down the hall with eyes on her because she was trying 'to hard' to get Fabian's attention.

"It isn't any of your business!" Is what he wanted to say, but instead he settled for that sad look in his eyes that only she could understand. She returned it sometimes. That's how it all started.

It didn't go anywhere else for a while, but they eventually began talking and he learned things about her that no one else knew; things that no one else could've imagined. And just like that, he was hooked.

(***)

He was clueless. Just being strung along for the ride. Unfortunately he did not know what was at the end of the dark tunnel he was being led into. He had a guess, but the part of him that liked to see the good in everyone chose to ignore it.

And guilt was bubbling inside Joy. She didn't know if it was because he had told her things he would never dare say in front of anyone else or because she told him things she would never dare tell anyone else or maybe it was the kiss. That hot scorching kiss that left her body burning when he pulled away, begging to be ignited again till there was nothing left of her to be sparked with flames.

Guess she had three things to blame her guilt on, but she knew that none of them were the answer. It was the look in his eyes. The one he gave her when he got up on that stage and ruined Mara's little plan.

"Jerome, wait!" That's what she wanted to yell, but she knew he wouldn't listen.

(***)

She had played with fire yet Jerome was the one who got burned. She was lucky enough to cross the pit of flames, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily, so he grabbed at her ankles and pulled her down. She deserved the searing pain that took over for she had started the fire in the first place.

He knew that she was trying to make an effort to put it out, but he was petty and he liked to see those who had wronged him be wronged.

She did eventually get herself out of the flames and in the end he wasn't the only one who got burned. He was however the only one with the marks to prove it. But even he knew that the internal pain was so much worse than the one on the outside. That's how he found himself in front of her uttering the two words he had been waiting to be said to him.

"I'm sorry," Is what he said to her.

"You don't deserve an apology," Is what he wanted to say to her.

But he was kind and she was wrong and maybe that's why they needed to be together. She had hurt him so bad and all he could think was that if she was fire and he was water maybe it was time for them to come together and put the flames out.

(***)

"I'm sorry," Is what she repeated in her head so many times.

"I'm sorry," Is what only he was strong enough to say.

And she let it all go because in reality she didn't deserve the apology he was giving to her, but she was going to take it and she wasn't going to let it go.

They had put it all aside and they were finally together, enjoying each other's company. However, there was a thought in the back of her mind; one that often appeared when he took her hand, or smiled at her, or leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you regret it?" Is what she wanted to say.

"I don't deserve you." Is what she whispered against his chest when they lay together.

She wasn't the only one who thought it of course. She could feel Mara's eyes burning holes into the back of her head whenever she wasn't looking.

Joy wanted to believe that she was looking out for her, but a stray thought in the back of her mind recognized it as jealousy. Jealousy that for some reason would never go away.

Yes, it was not a perfect love story, but there was just something about the way he looked at her; like all the love he could possibly give and express he chose to show in a single glance. It was beautiful and it made her forget that she was broken and he was broken because maybe they could be broken together.

The fates did not originally mean for their love to manifest, but with their screw-up came something unseen in other people's eyes. It was deeper than love, more pure and uncorrupted than anything else to appear before the world. And it was beautiful.

So yes, it was not a perfect love story, but it was theirs and she knew and he knew that no matter what they saw, it would always be perfect in their eyes, for she was fire and he was water and maybe it was time for the flames to be put out and the world to be reborn under the ashes that they had both spent years creating.

_**AN: Thanks for reading! If you liked or maybe even loved it please feel free to leave a review and favorite the story. Happy HOA Oneshot Day!**_

_**-Karina**_


End file.
